Flying Fun
Flying Fun is a series 3 episode that first aired on October 29, 2003. It was written by Jan Needle. Plot Richard is busy assembling and painting his model planes. When he is in the middle of concentrating on painting one of his planes, Sooty and Sweep scare him and it leaves an unalligned paint mark on the plane. They then ask if the plane flies and Richard tells them it's a model and even though it has wings, it still cannot fly. Richard then goes to get some cotton wool to wipe away the mark, leaving Sooty and Sweep alone with the plane. Sooty still believes the plane can fly and he throws it to the wall to see if it can fly, but it shatters into pieces. Richard returns and Sweep hurrys to fix it, but to no avail, and manages to get the pieces stuck on him. Richard is disapointed and goes to get the pieces off of Sweep. Sooty tells Richard that he wants to build a plane that flies. He tells them it would be too difficult enough just as it's difficult building a model plane, but tells them if they do succeed in building a working plane, he will eat his hat. Then, Vicki calls Richard to the front desk to pick up a package, which is a bigger plane he can assemble. Sooty and Sweep start experimenting with ways how they could fly. Miki joins in and gives them an example: Birds. The three then go outside to see how they fly. Sooty conjures up a series of plans on ways of flying. The first plan is to flap like a bird and jump down, immitating the way a bird takes off. His assistant, Sweep, demonstrates the idea and ends up crashing down, injuring himself. Meanwhile, Richard is seen assembling the big model plane. Soo joins in to help and Richard gets a piece of the plane stuck on his hand from the glue he used. He also gets his fingers stuck to his face in one occasion. Sooty demonstrates his second plan, but Sweep gets angry and wants to quit. Miki refuses to let him quit and allows Sooty to continue with his plans. The second plan is to cover Sweep in feathers like a bird and see if he can fly this time. The three decide to go into a guest's room and steal some pillows while he is napping. The angry guest storms out the moment they run away. Sooty and Sweep get stopped by Richard when they are seen with the pllows, and tell him they are working on ways to fly before they build the plane. Richard then asks where his screwdriver went so he can open a can of paint for his plane. Sweep tells him it's in the shed and Richard goes, allowing Sooty to sneak in the back room and steal the lid for the plane. Richard ends up covered in paint after not realizing the lid was missing from the paint can when he shook it. The three try out their second plan and push Sweep off to fly, causing him to run around the whole hotel. As their previous plans have failed, Sooty brings out his third plan. Sweep does not even want to try anymore and refuses to be in any part of it, that is until they mention free sausages as a deal. The third plan involves building a catapult and launching Sweep into the sky. The loud building causes Richard and Vicki to come outside and see what they're up to. Sooty tells them he will pull the lever if they say the magic word. Richard accidentally says "geronimo" and the catapult launches Sweep into the attic. Richard and Vicki go out to find him and Sooty and Miki head up to the attic, where they find a book on how to build a flying machine. They immediately take inspiration from the book and they get to work building the plane they need. Sooty is seen with Vicki in the front desk and Richard comes in to show off his completed model plane. But little does he know of the much better plane he made. Sweep is then seen flying the completed plane all over the hotel and even squirts Richard with it. Richard is defeated. Sooty has won the plane making games. End Credit sequence Vicki and the gang remind Richard about the promise he made when Sooty and Sweep complete a flying plane, which was that he would eat his own hat. They brought in Richard's baseball cap on a dish, and he must now eat it because of Sooty and Sweep's plane. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Richard Soo Vicki Song Sooty and the Plane Gallery Flying Fun/Gallery Category:Season 3